


four minutes.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's actually a lot like an anime character, or at least this side of him is – the range of emotions switching from extreme to extreme, the repetitive conflict resolution. It'd probably be cute if Phil couldn't see him hurting.





	four minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know it's 1:30 in the morning and i'm in a bad mood

Dan is angry again today. 

It's something Phil can just sense now, like the dark purple glow that emanates from angry anime characters. Like black steam filling the house and distracting him from his Chinese food. 

He's actually a lot like an anime character, or at least this side of him is – the range of emotions switching from extreme to extreme, the repetitive conflict resolution. It'd probably be cute if Phil couldn't see him hurting.

Dan paces, Phil prods, Dan snaps, Phil flinches. Nothing new. 

A few minutes later, Dan pads back into the kitchen, where Phil hadn't moved aside from sliding down to the floor. When he sees Dan’s feet, he mumbles “Sorry” and makes to get up, to scurry back to his room and cry. 

He's caught part way up by big, strong hands that help him stand, and linger awkwardly on his arms as their owner takes a deep breath, looking like he's about to cry, too – no, like he already has. 

Phil glances over Dan's shoulder to the time on the microwave; Dan has allowed himself exactly four minutes to cry. That's actual anime character logic. Did he get that idea _from_ an anime?

“Phil?” He's jarred back by his name from Dan, a timid voice in stark contrast to the yelling from before. _Seriously._

“I’m not really mad at you, you know that, right? I just… I’m _mad,_ but not at you…” Dan looks sincere enough that Phil can tell what his feelings are even while half tuning out the rambling apology/explanation/peace offering. 

“... I love you. I - fuck, I know it's not enough, okay, but I fucking love you so much.”

It is enough, though. Phil folds Dan into his arms and just holds on. Breathes.

“I love you, too.”

Too soon he's walking away again, “I’m gonna go to sleep. Uhm, my room, if you want to, when you're ready for bed.”

Usually Phil is the one to offer they share a bed. But. It was always just “my room” or “your room” before. The other’s presence was always just assumed. 

In the empty kitchen, the smell of the still-warm reheated takeout managed to permeate Phil's senses again, comforting and promising. He walked to the table, picked up the box, and stopped. 

_“if you want to”_

He felt himself shake. He drew the chopsticks from the box and closed it carefully, before setting it back in the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
